1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electric signal. The image sensor includes a plurality of pixels arranged in 2-dimension. Recently, as the number of pixels formed in a limited area is increased, a pixel area for each pixel is decreased. As the pixel area is decreased, light sensitivity of the image sensor may be degraded and a signal to noise ratio (SNR) may increase. Thus, the device characteristics may be deteriorated.